


Golden Ass

by AbithaGray



Category: Uncharted (Video Games)
Genre: Anal Fingering, M/M, PWP, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-25
Updated: 2017-03-25
Packaged: 2018-10-10 07:29:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,659
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10432350
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AbithaGray/pseuds/AbithaGray
Summary: I had a daydream where Rafe said, "Please, I shit gold.  Now come here."  Enjoy!





	

**Author's Note:**

> I had a daydream where Rafe said, "Please, I shit gold. Now come here." Enjoy!

Sam opened the door to their shared penthouse and kicked off his boots — another day at his little brother’s salvage company.  It wasn’t as glamorous as treasure hunting in the jungle, but hey — it kept him in shape and gave him something to do.

 

Not that he had to work, Rafe clearly made more than enough for the two of them.  But he liked feeling useful.

 

“I’m home!” he called out and slung his jacket over the closest chair just as Rafe entered the foyer.  He frowned at Sam, who had just realized he got caught being messy and smiled sheepishly.

 

“This isn’t your brother’s house, we have standards here.”

 

“Aw, come on Sweetheart.  Don’t you think your ‘standards’ are a little high?”  He walked over and placed his strong hands on his shoulders, leaning in for a kiss.

 

Rafe simultaneously leaned back and looked up at him, quirking his brow.  “Well I’m with you, aren't I?”  Sam paused and stared at him for a moment, dumbstruck.  “Now shut up and hang your coat.”  And with that he turned around and sauntered over to the master bedroom with his hands in his pockets.

 

Sam chuckled, then chewed on his bottom lip watching Rafe swing his hips ever so slightly. Turning around, he hung up his coat and headed after his smaller half.  

 

When he entered the bedroom he was happy to see Rafe had stripped down to his snug, navy blue skivvies and was just climbing onto the bed, looking up at him with heavy-lidded bedroom eyes.

 

Sam felt warmth blooming into his cheeks and chest, slowly pooling into his lower belly.  His own eyelids lowered as he started to peel his shirt off.  “I’ll just be a minute.”  he said in a low voice.

 

“Wait, what are you doing?” 

 

Sam blinked.  “I’m taking a shower…”

 

“Why?”  Rafe sat up and look annoyed, which in turn confused the hell out of Sam.  His younger lover liked to be clean when they got dirty, for reasons Sam didn’t really care about.  Sex could be a messy activity, so it didn’t really faze him if Rafe wasn’t pristine.

 

“Sweetheart I just got home from work…the showers there are just for rinsing off the seawater.”

 

“Right, but _I_ took a shower already.”

 

It took Sam a moment to realize what Rafe meant, and smirked.  “Oh, I see…”  This seemed to please Rafe, who settled down into the blankets and watched him as he undid his belt and let his jeans and boxers fall to the floor.

 

He crawled onto the bed next to Rafe and nuzzled his ear, whispering lowly, “How’d you know I was hungry.”

 

Rafe moaned and lowered himself down as Sam placed a hand to his chest, pushing gently.  “Sam, when are you _not_ hungry?”

 

“Mm, you know me so well…”  Rafe’s eyes fluttered closed, feeling warm, wet kisses trailing down his throat and Sam’s fingers creeping down his chest to brush at the soft and downy hair.  

 

“Ahh…”  Sam’s touch was feather light and ticklish when they moved to his side, dragging his fingers up and down rhythmically.  His mouth was open, exhaling soft breaths and Sam watched, smitten with the image.  This Rafe was all his — completely private.  No one else got to see him relaxed, hear him moan and feel his lips pressing fervently against their own.  Sam absently wondered if anyone else really had seen Rafe like this…if he was the first person he _truly_ opened up to.

 

Not that it would have made a difference, it truly didn’t.  But something about being _the first_ sent a spark up his spine and made him want to provide that much more.  He chalked it up to testosterone.

 

Rafe felt Sam lick into his mouth and closed his lips around the invading tongue, suckling gently in shadow fellatio, moaning around the hard, wet muscle.  Sam shivered at the vibrations and pulled out, placing kisses anywhere he could reach.  

 

Large, calloused fingers had made their way down to Rafe’s treasure trail, pulling gingerly at the trimmed hair until the came upon the hem of Rafe’s boxer shorts.  Sam cupped Rafe’s erection, eliciting a whimper from the man beneath him.

 

“W-wait, no…”  Sam almost didn’t hear him, didn’t want to hear him, as he was caught up in the moment.

 

“Hmm…”

 

“Nn, no…  I want you to…ahh…!”

 

“Mm, what do you want me to do, baby?”  He nibbled at Rafe’s jaw and was palming his cock firmly, already feeling some wetness peaking under his touch.  “What do you need?”

 

Rafe groaned and sighed, finding the hem of his skivvies and shimmying them down.  When they got down to his ankles he curled inward to reach and kick them off, turning over onto his front and looked at Sam.

 

“Heh…”

 

He got the hint and sat up, making his way behind his lover and took in the sight — Rafe’s immaculate rear-end.  

 

“Fuck, you’re beautiful,”  he mumbled, breathless, as he placed a hand on each cheek and pulled apart to reveal a perfect, pink hole.  His own hot, throbbing cock was aching and all he wanted was to sink into that tight heat and hump the daylights out of Rafe, but he was asked for something.  So being a gentleman, he would of course take care of his lover’s needs first.

 

Rafe inhaled sharply as he felt a warm and wet sensation circling his hole and he shuddered.  He had been waiting all day for this, had been fantasizing about it for hours while waiting for Sam to come home.  

 

The sweet pleasure unique to that sensitive part of his body was unparalleled — there was no other feeling to compare it to.  Wet and warm, then cold when Sam would pull back and the air itself would lick at the wetness.  Rafe sighed again when Sam’s breath ghosted over him, felt his cheeks being pulled apart and feeling so exposed.

 

Sam continued pressing heated kisses into him, alternating between the softness of lips and the dexterity of tongue.  He noticed Rafe sagging down a little bit and pulled away to reach for a pillow, tucking it underneath his lover’s hips.

 

Rafe hummed in appreciation and settled onto the cushion, grateful for not only the support but the friction, and pushed his hips back gently in thanks.

 

Sam hummed back and when he inhaled deeply in-between the two firm mounds of rosy flesh Rafe gasped at the rush of cold air being sucked in through his cleft and tensed up.  There was a chuckle, short bursts of hot air and Rafe squirmed.

 

"You ready for a little more?"

 

Rafe nodded while nibbling on his finger to try and keep quiet, hoping Sam would figure it out.  He did.

 

There was a dry finger at his entrance now, Sam being patient and waiting for Rafe to relax.  When his hole puckered, he pressed in slowly, gently, and his eyes rolled back as he felt Rafe suck him up into tight heat.  Sam gradually sunk his finger in and sat up high on his knees to bend over and reach another finger towards Rafe’s mouth.

 

He knew what Sam needed and opened, wanting, the sounds emanating from his throat desperate.  Licking the pad of the invading finger, Rafe drew the strong digit into his mouth and began to suck, swirling his tongue over each knuckle.  Sam thrust his finger in tiny bursts and pulled out, grinning to himself when he saw Rafe trying to follow the shining strand of saliva.

 

Sam pulled out the dry finger almost to the tip and placed the newly wet one next to it, easing them both in together.  He was in awe as Rafe’s hole sucked him in, fingers disappearing into sweet, tender flesh.

 

Rafe felt Sam start to scissor him with both fingers and groaned, feeling a tingly, prickly sensation start at his ears and move to his throat.  His head was spinning from Sam’s ministrations and he pushed back, craving more.

 

Both digits were mid knuckle deep when Sam slowly, gently, pulled them away from each other to open Rafe up, exposing a sweet, pink channel.  

 

"Oh, fuck yes…" Sam said, breathless, and dove in to nuzzle at his entrance, licking at the inside of his sensitive passage.

 

Rafe pulled his lips in between his teeth and furrowed his brow, savoring the stretch Sam was giving him.  He turned his head into the mattress and sighed, letting out a whimper that immediately turned into a wail when Sam wiggled his finger in just right.

 

"Yeah, that your good spot?"

 

Another nod and a whine as Rafe pushed back onto Sam, who growled at the sight.

 

Pretty soon Rafe’s thighs were quivering and he was close.  Sam recognized the higher octave cries, the light sheen of sweat a veneer over his writhing body.

 

Sam vibrated the tip of his finger over his sensitive gland and savored the feeling of Rafe’s entire body shaking, seizing and then releasing.  Pulling his hand away, he helped to roll Rafe over onto his back and grinned at the expression of ecstasy on his lover’s face.

 

He chuckled and patted his thigh, starting to slide off the bed when Rafe made a disappointed sound.  Sam turned back around questioningly.  

 

"Where’re you going?"  He looked annoyed and Sam quirked a brow in response.

 

"I’m going to go brush my teeth so I can at least come back and kiss you before a shower."

 

Rafe rolled his eyes.  “Please, I shit gold.  Come here.”

 

Sam choked and stared down wide-eyed at his smaller half.  His gaze lowered to Rafe’s lips that were trying not to curl into a smile, but ultimately failed.  

 

He was in awe when Rafe’s eyes crinkled as he laughed — a sweet, breathless sound that set the butterflies off in his stomach and melted his heart.  Sam leaned down and pressed his lips to Rafe’s gently, smiling back.

**Author's Note:**

> If you do not leave a kudo, please leave a comment as to how I can improve. Thank you.


End file.
